moi et ma folie
by amoureuxdeTai
Summary: un joli Taito, peut-être un peu angst
1. Default Chapter

Il fait un temps magnifique qui me met en liesse, le soleil brille haut dans le ciel et celui-ci est d'un bleu à faire pâlir le plus profond des océans de jalousie; ce qui, somme toute, n'est pas fait pour me déplaire. Je m'appelle Yamato, et je suis un jeune garçon que l'on peut considérer comme quelqu'un de parfaitement normal, bien sûr, c'est sans compter sur le fait que je suis un digi-sauveur. Mais je ne suis pas le seul. J'ai un groupe d'amis autour de moi qui son tous des digi-sauveurs et qui sont aussi des gens sur lesquels on peut toujours compter. Dans ce groupe de huit personnes, il y en a deux que j'apprécie particulièrement : Takeru mon petit frère, qui est toujours là pour m'écouter et essayer de me comprendre. Je dis essayer car je suis plutôt du genre borné et assez brouillon tout comme Taichi d'ailleurs. C'est mon meilleur ami et la deuxième personne qui, à mes yeux, sort de l'ensemble du groupe. On passe notre vie à se disputer et à se bagarrer, probablement à cause de notre similitude de caractère mais nous savons tous deux que l'autre sera toujours là pour nous venir en aide dans quelque situation que ce soit. Nous nous respectons suffisamment pour accepter plus ou moins le point de vue de l'autre où, tout du moins tant que l'on tombe d'accord ! Sinon la plupart du temps, devant les autres membres du groupe, nous donnons l'impression de ne rien faire de plus que nous tolérer mais en vérité, je l'adore, et je pense que c'est aussi son cas…. Il est évident qu'il s'adore et j'espère qu'il partage cette passion de lui-même en deux et qu'il en projette un peu sur moi sans quoi je me serais trompé. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas étant donné qu'il m'a sorti de la panade plus d'une fois et cela sans rien demander en retour.  Ainsi est ma vie et je m'en accommode plutôt bien si l'on pense que je passe le plus clair de mon temps à combattre des monstres. J'ai aussi des passions et surtout une en particulier : l'harmonica. J'en joue beaucoup et principalement quand je suis triste ou énervé. Ca me remet en forme pour la journée. Mais je parle beaucoup de moi ! C'est vrai que niveau narcissisme et orgueil, je suis aussi doué que Taichi alors revenons à des choses plus sérieuses ou plus fantasques, comme vous voulez.

chapitre deux


	2. chapitre2

J'ai décidé de vous emmener dans une partie de mon être que je n'ai rencontrée qu'il y a peu de temps mais que je connais pourtant comme si elle avait toujours été là, malgré moi. Ainsi je vous entraîne et ce contre votre gré dans mon esprit et dans ma mémoire pour que vous sachiez que l'amour n'a ni frontière, ni barrières, rien qui puisse l'arrêter quand il s'agit d'un amour pur et sans bornes. Cet amour est comparable à un brasier qui se trouve quelque part au fond de chacun de nous et qui peut se réveiller à tout instant. Si vous suivez votre amour aveuglément, vous risquez de vous brûler car les flammes seront trop hautes et trop fortes, mais si vous apprenez à le contrôler, il réchauffera votre cœur et cela peut-être pour la vie.

Venez, venez, je vous emmène dans ce qui m'est arrivé et qui pourrait bien arriver à chacun de vous………………………………..

chapitre trois


	3. chapitre3

Cela faisait près de huit mois que nous avions tous été transportés dans le digi-monde. Bien sûr, dans le monde réel, cela ne faisait en fait que huit jours. Mais je ne voyais pas les choses sous cet angle, j'avais l'impression d'une éternité passée dans ce petit groupe destiné à sauver quelque chose dont tout le monde à part nous ignorait l'existence. Je me sentais seul et mes parents me manquaient. J'évitais d'y penser en me disant que Takeru était sûrement bien plus affecté que moi par cet état de fait après tout, ce n 'était encore qu'un gamin tout comme Hikari, la petite sœur de Taichi. Mais elle avait bien plus de courage que mon frère et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était ma faute que je ne faisais peut-être pas ce qu'il fallait pour Takeru. J'étais perdu dans ces pensées, rempli de colère à cette idée quand Miyako arriva dans mon dos me faisant sursauter par un  appel strident au possible comme elle seule savait le faire.

-yaaamaaaatooooooo !!!!!

-quoi ?!!

-on t'attend pour partir, viens !

-j'arrive…

Je regrettais de devoir déjà reprendre la route après seulement une heure d'arrêt. Le coin était plutôt joli et n'étant pas très bien dans ma tête, j'aurais aimé avoir le temps de jouer un air d'harmonica. Malgré tout, je ne dis rien de ces pensées au groupe quand je le rejoignis mais restais quand même un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres afin de pouvoir ruminer mes pensées jusqu'à m'en dégoûter, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Personne ne me posa de questions mais takeru qui avait remarqué mon mal-être, vint me prendre la main ce qui me réconforta un peu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que son amour pour moi lui serait peut-être nuisible un jour et quand il releva la tête pour regarder mes yeux, il me trouva en larmes. Mon orgueil me disait de ne pas pleurer devant lui et je m'apprêtais à lui dire de partir voire à partir moi même mais je n'eus rien le temps de faire d'autre que de m'effondrer sur le sol, et basculer dans le noir le plus total. Je finis quand même par émerger de mon état d'inconscience pour me trouver la tête sur les genoux de taichi et celui-ci en pleurs. J'ignorais pourquoi, je ne su que plus tard par Sora qui était la seule personne qui pouvait réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez que c'était le seul à avoir remarqué notre absence. Il a immédiatement rebroussé chemin en courant et en disant au reste du groupe de ne pas bouger de leur position car il ne voulait pas  que trop de monde soit présent au cas où ce serait quelque chose de trop dangereux ou d'horrible. C'est son côté « je suis le héros ». Quand il fut suffisamment prés pour nous discerner mon frère et moi, la première chose qu'il vit était un homme étendu sur le sol et un gamin le secouant de toutes ses forces. Il savait que c'était nous et sa première pensée fût : « Yamato est mort ». Ainsi, il entra sans s'en rendre compte dans un état second cette vision était pour lui trop insupportable, il continua pourtant à avancer ne pensant plus à rien : vide. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il vit Takeru en larmes hurlant mon nom de toute la force de ses poumons et ne cessant de me secouer comme si cette action lui donnait l'impression que je n'étais pas réellement inerte. Taichi avança à petits pas et regarda mon visage, il était blanc d'un blanc livide. De la bave me sortait de la bouche en minces filets et du sang me coulait du nez. Cette vision de son meilleur ami étendu là était pour lui un véritable cauchemar qui lui vrillait le cerveau. Il  avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater et il ne put retenir ses larmes il n'y pensa même pas. Elles coulèrent, brûlantes, sur son visage d'abord en fines gouttes puis comme un torrent que rien ne pouvait plus arrêter. C'était trop dur, il hurlait, couvrant de sa voix celle de Takeru qui finit enfin par remarquer sa présence :

-Tai… Taichi. Il n'est pas mort, hein ? Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort !! Dis-le !!! DIS-LE !!!!!

Il faisait une crise de nerfs, il se mit à me frapper le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas que je l'abandonne.

Taichi approcha de moi et se mit à genoux, Takeru continuait à me frapper en hurlant tant et si bien que par un réflexe irréfléchi, Taichi lui mit une gifle qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire partir le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Mon ami ne s'en aperçut même pas et pris ma tête entre ses mains puis la posa sur ses genoux le plus délicatement qu'il le pouvait. Je me réveillais à ce moment là, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté. Je ne sentais plus mon corps mais réussi tout de même à articuler quelques mots :

-Que ? Qu'est ce que ? Taichi ?

-Yamato !? Yamato tu, tu es vivant ?

-ça se voit, non ?

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras en hurlant mon nom, puis comme si cela ne suffisait pas il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et les retira aussitôt. Je finis par me libérer de son étreinte, un peu trop brutale à mon goût, et me relevait. Taichi continuait à me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme quant à moi, je ne voulais voir qu'une personne : mon frère. Takeru, où est Takeru demandais-je d'un ton ferme ce qui sortit Taichi de sa stupeur. Il finit par comprendre le sens de ma question et se mit à chercher en tout sens, il se rappelait l'avoir giflé et il me le dit ce qui lui valu un coquard de la taille exacte de mon poing. Il ne répondit pas, se releva et se mit à le chercher avec moi. Nous avons cherché tous deux pendants trois heures avant de réussir à le trouver caché derrière le tronc d'un arbre gigantesque. Vous imaginez sa réaction. Il m'a littéralement sauté au cou m'étouffant presque, si bien que je dus le forcer à me lâcher pour pouvoir respirer. Taichi lui présenta ses excuses et il les accepta. Je pense qu'après ça, il pouvait tout pardonner à tout le monde. Il est tellement généreux.

Chapitre quatre


	4. chapitre4

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions rejoint nos amis, visiblement inquiets. J'étais encore un peu blanc, mais Taichi et Takeru arborant un sourire qui leur arrivait presque aux oreilles, personne ne posa de questions où presque, car Sora, la psychologue parmi nous ne put s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Après tout, j'étais le seul à ne pas sourire et ça lui paraissait étrange : les deux personnes que j'appréciais le plus semblaient aux anges et moi, je marchais en regardant le sol. Elle vint donc me voir :

-Yamato ? Tout va bien ?

-Hein ? Heu, oui, tout va très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle voyait bien que j'étais renfermé sur moi-même et n'insista pas. Au lieu de cela, elle alla voir Taichi et le pris entre quatre yeux ce qui me permit par la suite de savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé pendant ma période d'inconscience.

Le soir commençait à tomber et nous étions tous fatigués. Nous avons donc tous décidés de nous arrêter et de camper sur place. La faim me tiraillait et pas que moi d'ailleurs il y avait tant de grognements autour de moi que j'avais presque l'impression que la terre allait trembler. Nous devions manger et Taichi en bon petit chef qu'il est, à pris les choses en main :

-Bon, il faut aller chercher quelque chose à manger ! Hikari, Miyako et Sora, vous restez pour surveiller le camp Yamato et Takeru, vous venez avec moi.

Sora ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Taichi ne finirait jamais d'être aussi sexiste que le plus crétin des machos et lui fit partager son opinion ce qui eut pour résultat de rendre mon ami aussi irritable qu'un porc-épic qu'on essayerait d'attraper en le tâtant avec un bâton. Un peu plus tard, nous étions tous trois dans la forêt à chercher des baies ou autre chose à manger mais sans réel succès. Ce qu'avait dit Sora me faisait réfléchir, il me semblait qu'elle avait raison; aussi, je n'attendais que de me retrouver seul avec Taichi pour lui faire part de ma pensée. Cette occasion s'est présentée moins de dix minutes plus tard car Takeru devait aller au petit coin et est donc parti un peu plus loin dans la forêt afin de satisfaire ses besoins. Sitôt qu'il fut partit, j'alla voir Taichi :

-Dis donc l'ami, ça t'arrive de réfléchir autrement qu'en pensant que les hommes sont plus capables que les femmes ?

-A vrai dire, non. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que moi je trouve ça plutôt injuste je ne dis pas ça pour Hikari ou pour Miyako, elles seraient incapables de se défendre en cas de danger immédiat mais Sora en est tout à fait capable et elle est peut-être plus intelligente que toi et moi réunis.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque. Je sais que tu ne me comprends pas mais je vais te donner un exemple qui va peut-être t'aider à visualiser mes sentiments : si je n'avais pas pris les choses en main, toi, qui aurait-tu choisi pour aller dans la forêt ?

-Toi, moi et Sora

-Et tu aurais laissé Takeru au camp. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est trop jeune.

-et ?

-et parce que je me sens responsable de lui et que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose

-Alors, tu dois me comprendre, moi aussi je me sens responsable, mais de nous tous Et si je préfère choisir les garçons pour aller dans la forêt, c'est parce que leur constitution leur permet plus d'efforts que celle d'une femme et que si après trois heures de recherche, quand nous sommes épuisés nous devions nous enfuir à toutes jambes, nous aurions sûrement plus de chances de nous en sortir que les filles.

Ce que venait de me dire Taichi était vrai, je le savais, mais mon orgueil et ma fierté en prenaient un coup et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre à hurler après lui qu'il avait tort tout en le bousculant violemment. Il a levé le poing et je m'attendais à ressentir la douleur de l'impact mais elle ne vint pas. Je voyais la haine dans se changer progressivement en quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me paraissait d'une douceur extrême, je ne comprenais pas :

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! me mis-je à hurler

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, j'en ai assez que l'on se dispute sans cesse.

-Pardon ?

-Ca suffit, je n'ai pas envie de te frapper, en fait…

-En fait quoi ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma aussitôt. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son comportement et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir : Taichi à avancé ses mains et les à posées sur mon visage Puis, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et tenté de passer sa langue dans ma bouche mais ma mâchoire était plus fermée qu'un coffre fort. Au même moment, j'aperçus Takeru du coin de l'œil. Il avait tout vu. Promptement, je me dégageais en envoyant un coup de coude dans le ventre de « ce gars » car je pouvais plus penser à lui par son prénom. Il s'effondra, plié de douleur et ne pouvant plus articuler un seul mot. Immédiatement, mon frère vint l'aider à se relever, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça et je voyais clairement dans ses yeux qu'il m'en voulait d'avoir été aussi méchant envers notre ami. Pour moi, le fait qu'il ressente de la colère à mon égard était pire que si on m'avait lacéré de coups de couteau. Je fis donc la première chose à faire pour me faire pardonner, je tendis ma main à Taichi et l'aidait à se relever.

Chapitre cinq


	5. chapitre5

Quand nous fûmes revenus au camp, les bras chargés de nourriture que nous avions par chance trouvée sur le chemin du retour il n'échappa à personne que Taichi et moi étions extrêmement mal à l'aise mais ils avaient tellement l'habitude de nous voir nous bagarrer que personne ne sen préoccupa, sauf, fidèle à elle-même, Sora qui ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Quand elle vint me questionner, je l'envoya sur les roses sans délicatesse et Taichi eu la même réaction quand ce fut son tour. Un peu dépitée, elle partit se joindre aux autres et n'ouvrit plus la bouche de la soirée.

J'ai très peu dormi cette nuit là, je ne cessais de repenser à Taichi, à ses mains sur mon visage, à ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ca me troublait : Taichi ? Homosexuel ? J'avais du mal à le croire et pourtant, j'en avais bien eu la preuve. Mes sentiments s'étaient transformés en un véritable sac de nœuds : Taichi était mon meilleur ami et je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir mais que faire si j'étais incapable de le lui rendre ? Etait-il possible que j'aime les garçons ? Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi jusqu'alors. Je n'avais même jamais pensé à avoir des sentiments autres que familiaux et quant au sexe, j'y avais encore moins pensé. Tout cela me semblait obscur. Je tournais et retournais ces questions cent fois dans tout les sens sans trouver de réponses ce qui me fit douter de moi-même sur mon intelligence d'une part et sur mes préférences d'autre part. Finalement, la fatigue eut raison de moi et je m'endormis. Un sommeil bien étrange, peuplé par le visage de Taichi tout les membres du groupe étaient là : Sora, Jyou, Miyako, Takeru, Koushiro, Hikari, Taichi et moi aussi. Oui tout le monde mais je ne voyais qu'un visage : Taichi. Il avait le même regard que j'avais vu dans la forêt quand il a tenté de m'embrasser. Dés mon réveil, je décidais d'aller lui parler de ce qu 'il s'était passé la veille :

- Taichi ?

- Ouais ?

- Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr !

- A propos d'hier soir, dans la forêt….

- Quoi ?

- Dis-moi, ça va peut-être te paraître bête mais…. Heu…tu…tu es homosexuel ?

- Oui, ça te gêne pas vrai ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Tu sais si je t'ai frappé hier c'est parce que…..

- Parce que Takeru arrivait ?

- Oui

- Donc ça ne t'a pas déplu ?

- En fait non mais ça ne pas plu non plus. A vrai dire, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas te perdre mais je ne sais même pas si j'aime les filles ou les garçons. Tu sais, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête.

- Peut-être devrait-tu en parler aux filles, elles sont plus sensibles donc niveau sentiments, elles doivent en connaître un rayon.

- Mais, tu accepterais que je leur dise que tu es homo ?

- Ecoute Yamato, j'en ai assez de mentir, de toutes ces cachotteries qui m'empoisonnent la vie et pour te dire toute la vérité….. Je …je t'aime.

Il avait dit ça dans un souffle comme s'il se libérait d'un véritable fardeau et je suppose que c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Je suivais son conseil et j'allais voir Miyako quand Takeru me prit par la main pour m'emmener un peu plus loin. Il voulait me parler seul à seul :

- Je vous ai vus hier toi et Taichi.

- Et qu'en pense-tu ?

- Rien, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui as fait mal.

- J'avais peur que ça te choque

- Quoi donc ?

- Deux garçons qui s'embrassent

- Pourquoi ? Ca te choque toi ?

- Non, mais….

- Tu aimes ça ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Comment ça tu sais pas ? il t'a embrassé.

- Oui mais ça ne m'a fait aucun effet

- Comme un milk-shake pas fini, ça ne fait aucun effet.

- Oui si on veut.

Un milk-shake pas fini…c'est vraiment enfantin et pourtant j'ai compris grâce à cette image comment faire pour résoudre mon problème de doutes et en plus éviter que les autres le sachent car ça avait beau ne pas gêner Taichi, moi ça me gênais beaucoup. Pas fini, voilà pourquoi ça ne m'avait fait aucun effet. La réponse était simple, il fallait que Taichi m'embrasse pour de bon et je serai vite fixé. Je partis donc à sa recherche mais ne le trouvais nulle part .Personne ne savait ou il était et je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement tout comme le reste du groupe d'ailleurs. Nous partîmes dans une recherche effrénée sans résultats. Le soir tombait nous allions bientôt devoir arrêter les recherches. Et j'étais de plus en plus inquiet. A la nuit tombée, tout le monde était couché, la plupart en pleurs, moi y compris. Le sommeil nous emporta tous. Je me réveilla au milieu de la nuit en proie à une peur panique, j'avais le sentiment que quelque chose d'affreux s'était produit mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer quoi. Soudain le nom de Taichi s'incrusta dans mon esprit. C'était lui à qui il était arrivé quelque chose d'affreux j'en étais persuadé. Je partis seul à sa recherche. Au bout de quelques heures, j'ai commencé à perdre espoir de le retrouver un jour puis, j'ai regardé la forêt ou nous étions il y a deux jours et j'y alla. Je savais que je courais de gros risques en y pénétrant seul mais il fallait que je le retrouve, c'était plus fort que moi. J'en explorait donc les moindres recoins et finis par trouver un morceau de son t-shirt accroché à une branche ce qui par bonheur m'indiquait le chemin à prendre. J'y voyais mal dans le noir mais au bout d'un moment, je finis par discerner un sentier de la largeur d'un homme et qui en regardant plus loin dans cette direction menait à un lac. Je décidais de l'emprunter. Arrivé au bout de ce sentier, je me trouvais sur une plage et en explorait toute la longueur jusqu'à me trouver devant un ponton de bois qui ne semblait pas très stable. J'avais peur d'y entrer car je craignais qu'il ne cède sous mon poids. Mais j'y entrai tout de même.

Chapitre six


	6. chapitre6

Quels mots pourrais-je employer pour décrire ce que j'y ai vu : affreux, horrible, monstrueux cela me paraît bien petit pour exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti au moment ou j'ai pénétré dans ce ponton et que j'y ai trouvé Taichi, étendu sur le ventre, inerte. Je me suis approché de lui et l'ai retourné : il était glacé. Je voyais son visage et je ne pouvais y lire que la plus grande tristesse que j'aie vue de ma vie. J'allais pour lui prendre la main lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent une excroissance sur son poignet. Je m'arrêtais net et tourna la tête le plus lentement du monde n'arrivant pas à faire et luttant contre l'envie irrépressible qui montait en moi de m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Je finis par poser mes yeux sur cette excroissance et ce que je vis était pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais au départ : il s'était ouvert les veines et cette excroissance était son couteau de poche resté coincé dans sa chair. Je pris l'autre poignet : il était déchiqueté. Sa douleur devait être insoutenable quand il a fait ça et pourtant, il s'est tranché les deux poignets à vifs. Il était mort. Quand j'en eu pris conscience, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes elles coulaient à flots accompagnées de gémissements involontaires de ma part. Je serrais Taichi contre moi le plus fort que je pouvais et répétais inlassablement :

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? sale égoïste. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi as-tu….

Mais je savais très bien pourquoi : il était mort par ma faute, parce que je ne lui avait pas rendu son amour. Mes yeux me brûlaient et pourtant, je n'arrivais à m'arrêter. Je pleurais encore et encore et je hurlais, oui, je hurlais :

       -    TAICHI !!!TAICHIIIIII !!!!REVIENT !! REVIENT MOI !!! Je t'aime………

Le mot était dit, et je me rendais enfin compte de la réalité : j'aimais Taichi de toutes les fibres de mon être et je l'avais toujours aimé. Je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant alors qu'il était trop tard. 

Je pleurais toujours mais je desserrais mon étreinte pour regarder son visage, le plus beau que je n'aie jamais vu. Comment avis-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte. Je lui que je l'aimais presque à le lui hurler puis je déposa un baiser sur sa bouche glacée et inerte. C'est alors, que l'impossible se produisit : comme dans un film de science-fiction ou dans un conte de fées : Taichi ouvrait les yeux, je le sentais se réchauffer. Je l'entendais gémir. Croyant être devenu fou par la douleur je me pinçais fortement et ne réussis qu'à me faire mal. Je regardais ses poignets, ils étaient en train de se refermer comme par magie. Par réflexe, je sortis le couteau juste avant qu'il ne soit prisonnier de la chair. Je regardais de nouveau le visage de mon aimé et quand je le vis, mes pleurs cessèrent brusquement : il était réveillé, les yeux grands ouvert, sa bouche remuait, il voulait parler :

- Ya…Yamato. Je..suis…mort ?

- Non mon amour, tu ne l'est plus. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais tu ne l'est plus

- Comment m'as tu appelé ?

- Mon amour…

- Tu m'aimes ?!

- Oui, plus que tout

Il m'embrassa d' une façon suffisamment fougueuse qu'il réussit à me renverser amis à la différence de la première fois, je lui rendis son baiser.

conclusion


	7. conclusion

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde connaît notre amour et l'accepte, y compris nos familles respectives.

Bien sur, ce n'est qu'une histoire et tout est possible dans l'imaginaire mais une chose reste vrai : L'amour est un cadeau qu'il faut savoir prendre quand on le trouve quelque soit sa forme

A bientôt dans vos rêves !

Manuel Martinez


End file.
